Black Blood
by dmap
Summary: The demonic past was too much to handle. In a lack of selfcontrol, Tsuzuki became aggressive towards Hisoka, the love of his life. Is hurting Hisoka the only way to show him how much Tsusuki loved him and needed him?
1. Chapter 1

**_T_**_**suzuki and Hisoka**_

_Complete opposites on the outside. _

_Yet, their hearts could connect in such a way that not even death could separate them. _

_I dedicate this story to all the people who still believe in true LOVE._

**Note**

This story relates to domestic violence. 

**Forewords**

Tsuzuki and Hisoka met and partnered to solve several cases. Over time, their feelings for each other grew stronger. Having gone through thin and thick together, they thought they knew all about each other and were ready to commit. They moved in together to start their new family life. But each had a scarred past that would keep haunting them and hurting their relationship. When the demons of Tsuzuki overwhelmed him, he lost control of himself and became aggressive towards the person that he loved most. Every thing he did hurt not just Hisoka, but more Tsuzuki himself. His world shattered. But he was the one who shattered it. How could he put an end to this self-inflected torture? Is violence the only way for him to show Hisoka how much he needed him?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hisoka was sleeping soundly… In his dream, he saw something big and black approaching him. As it got closer, he realized it was a giant spider with hairy fangs. Under normal circumstances, he would have winced at the disgusting creature and attacked it with his gun. But this spider, although an unpleasant sight, had eyes that looked familiar… They were purple._

"Tsuzuki…?" Hisoka called out with an uncertain voice.

"Hhm?" The man laying next to him answered with a lazy yawn.

"Tsu-zu-ki…" Hisoka repeated with a tone that became more fragile every second.

"Hhm? What?" The man turned to give him a hug. And planted a kiss on the trembling lips of his lover.

Unexpectedly, the youngster pushed him off with such a blast that Tsuzuki fell down the floor… "Ooucch! What the… !!?" He yelled.

Hisoka woke in fear. Breathing hard, he wiped off his sweat. Then he quickly looked around, and he saw.

He saw those eyes.

He saw the very same eyes looking back at him.

After a moment of shock, he was relieved that it was Tsuzuki there. His beautiful lover. He jumped down the bed and hugged Tsuzuki with all his strength.

"What was that? You yanked me off the bed! Is this your way of saying thanks after a night of great sex?" Tsuzuki teased. Hisoka couldn't help but laugh. Yes, this was Tszuki. For sure. But he needed to confirm. Pushing his tongue deep into Tsuzuki's mouth, Hisoka french-kissed him. His invading hand touched every part of Tsuzuki's body. Every part felt right, silky soft hair, rock hard cock. "Ahh! Yes! Yes!" Tsuzuki moaned. Pushing his own boxers down, he begged for more. "Suck me, Soka... please...please! Suck me!"

With unfulfilled morning desire, they made love until… they were late to work. Again.

**(To readers: thanks for your support. I'm a new writer, so please let me know if there's any improvement needed. I try. I try. And I keep trying. I know my chapters are short, but I'd rather take my time to write well, instead of rushing and write some crap.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Holding hands together, they happily entered the meeting room. Instead of being greeted by a warm "good morning" from their colleagues, they were snapped by Tatsumi's "two hours late, two of you, so that's four hours off your salaries. That makes 17 and a half hours of absence so far for this month." He wrote down in his notebook.

"Hey, but that's not fair!" Tsuzuki grimaced. "You know Soka and I just committed. Like newlyweds, we are blissfully in love. So we lost track of time, what's wrong about that!?" He argued.

"Shut up and let's start the late meeting!" Boss ordered with urgency. He introduced a new member to the team, Koroji, an experienced guardian of death that would help them to solve the latest serial rape case.

Hisoka stared at Koroji with interest. Tsuzuki noticed the special attention and frowned. "The newbie sure is young, dark, handsome, and I'm just an old man." He thought to himself.

The rape case was a strange series of events that happened only every Sunday at midnight. Common points among the victims were that they were all young women with short blonde hair, were raped, and then killed by a sharp object slashed through their throat. The weirdest, was that all the women were flat-chested and boyish-looking; not the usual hot sexy women with big boobs that men preferred.

"Maybe the rapist likes tomboys, who knows?" Tsuzuki commented.

"Or maybe, he liked young men, but could not bring himself to believe his homosexuality, so he picked young women with man-like anatomy." Koroji suggested.

The idea spiked some common agreement from the team. Hisoka was also considering the possibility.

"How do you know he's gay? He raped women, WOMEN! Not men." Tsuzuki sneered.

"But not vaginally. All the victims were raped anally." Koroji explained.

Now, the team agreed. Hisoka nodded too.

Tsuzuki was not sure how he felt about that, but one thing was clear: he did not like this Koroji dude. The guy smelled of Trouble, with a capital T.

At the end of the discussion, they decided that Koroji would team up with Hisoka for this investigation. Tsuzuki insisted that he wanted to help, but Boss did not like the lover-boys team working together. Arriving late to a meeting was no big deal, but arriving late at a rape/murder scene and risk losing a victim's life would definitely be unacceptable.

"Then let me team up with Koroji instead! Why does it have to be Soka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Because you and Koroji don't get along, we can tell from just this meeting." Boss said calmly.

With that, Hisoka and Koroji headed out together. At the door, Hisoka turned to eye Tsuzuki with tenderness. "Love you." He mouthed. Tsuzuki nodded.

Maybe there was no need to worry. After all, they were committed now.

"But you're just an old man. The youth needs a hot body to sex him up." A voice inside him pronounced.

Tsuzuki bit his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_Later that day, around 5 p.m._

"Tsuzuki, I have to stay out very late tonight. You don't have to wait up for me." Hisoka said to Tsuzuki on the phone.

"I can wait. How late?" Tsuzuki asked.

"After midnight. We are trying to get a feel of the crime scenes around that time. It was Koroji's idea."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Tsuzuki, are you there?" Hisoka asked, uncertain why the man was silent.

"…"

"Asato… talk to me?"

"Yes I'm here. I was… thinking. Sorry. I can wait up for you. It doesn't matter how late."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I miss you already. How can I go to bed without you by my side? I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway." Tsuzuki insisted.

"I miss you too."

* * *

_Early next morning, around 3 a.m._

Sounds of keys turning the front lock were heard. The door opened. It was dark, but the bright full moon shone into the living room.

Hisoka wasn't planning to turn the lights on, because he did not want to wake up Tsuzuki. He headed towards the bedroom, and someone grabbed him very hard by the shoulders and threw him against the wall. He was going to fight back… when an intruding tongue probed his mouth, a rough hand pulled the back of his hair, the other caressed his smooth chest under the tight shirt, and a huge thigh rubbed between his legs. The man smelled familiar. Yes, he waited up for him, as promised. Although Hisoka was tired after a very long day of work, he could not bear to turn down the man who waited all night for him. Tsuzuki was only wearing an unbuttoned shirt with no pants. He took Hisoka's ass in both hands and mouthed his neck that made him moan and giggle. He turned him around, tore his clothes off, and pushed him to the bed, naked and free. Grounding him, he licked everywhere, toward Hisoka's navel. He touched the member and the boy was rock hard. He covered it with his warm mouth, and sucked it like it was a lollipop. In and out of with a rhythmic motion. In-between the moves, he managed to express himself...

"You taste good.

I want you.

I need you.

Hisoka Kurosaki.

You're mine.

You're mine."

Tsuzuki needed to say the words out loud, for his own self-assurance, and to remind the boy. "I know. I love you too." Hisoka responded with what seemed an ecstatic voice. But he realized his body was not responding like it usually would. Because he was exhausted from work.

"His body is not responding like it usually does." A voice inside Tsuzuki pronounced.

He kissed harder. Throated deeper. Swallowed every drop.

_Hisoka was away for just half a night, but it felt like an eternity to Tsuzuki. How could he ever live a day without this boy?_  



	5. Chapter 5

_The next morning..._

"Good morning." Tsuzuki said as he kissed Hisoka.

"Good morning." Holding Tsuzuki tightly, Hisoka apologized. "I'm sorry about last night."

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka in the eyes. "Sorry about what?" He asked.

"For making you mad."

"I was not mad. Did you think I was?"

"I could sense it. You were angry at me." Hisoka revealed sadly.

"… Did I ... hurt you... last night? … Why didn't you stop me?" Tsuzuki asked with regret.

"No, you didn't hurt me. You were just… different. Tell me what's bothering you."

"…"

"Tsuzuki, please tell me."

"You like him, don't you?"

"Him? Who him?" Hisoka asked in surprise.

"Koroji."

"No! Why? What made you think so?"

"The way you look at him. The way you followed behind him when he left the meeting room. The way you… call his name."

Hurt by the accusation, Hisoka shut his eyes and did not speak for a minute. Then he realized if the situation hurt him, it probably hurt Tsuzuki too. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of purples staring at him with tenderness, sadness, and maybe a little bit of an apologetic look. Tsuzuki confessed, "I'm sorry. I know I should trust you. But I have lost so much all my life, I can't bear to lose anything again, especially you."

Hisoka swallowed.

"Soka, do you know that you are the soul of my life? Without you, I wouldn't know where to go, what to do. You are my guardian of death, you guide my way. I need you so much it scares me. I love you so much it hurts me… Hisoka."

They held each other in silence. Tsuzuki's revelation was too honest. For the first time, Hisoka felt that Tsuzuki was the weaker one, the one who needed protection. Before, he always felt Tsuzuki was the protector, but now he saw the loneliness, the fear, the emptiness, and the vulnerability inside this man that looked like steel from the outside.

"I love you more than life itself, Tsuzuki." Hisoka whispered in Tsuzuki's ears.

"And Koroji?" Tsuzuki just had to ask.

"What about him? He and I are just teammates. I am not interested in him. I do find him interesting, but it's not what you think. I see something strange in him that I can't quite explain yet. But it's not what you think. So stop worrying. And please trust me."

Tsuzuki smiled. "But he has a young sexy well-toned body" he teased.

"That's exactly right. He's young. Too young to have the experience you have in bed. You're too good of a lay for me to abandon you." Hisoka teased back.

Chuckling, Tsuzuki realized he loved this boy more every moment. He loved him more today than he did last night. And he knew, he would love him more tomorrow than today.

"Let's go to work. Or we won't get paid at all this month. We won't have money to buy food." Hisoka suggested.

"We can eat instant noodles. I don't need nice dinners, you know."

"But you need desserts. Those can be expensive too."

"Oh… yeah. Guess what? I found myself some free dessert. Free for a lifetime."

"Really?" Hisoka asked with curiosity.

"Yes. YOU are my dessert. You taste sweeter than anything in this world."

Giggling, Hisoka teased, "Even when I don't bathe for 3 days?"

"You do that!!!???" Tsuzuki asked in faked disgust.

They laughed together. Love was sweet. Another steamy lovemaking session, and they were late to work, again.

* * *

_Later in the evening…_

Hisoka came home before Tsuzuki did. He went to the kitchen and started baking his very first pecan pie.

The front door opened and Tsuzuki cried in joy "Smells soooo good!! Is that pecan pie you're making?"

"Yeah, my first time." Hisoka answered shyly.

"Sweet! Can I have a bite?"

"But it's not ready yet."

"Not the pie, but the pecans…"

"Noooo, we need the pecans to make it a pecan pie, in case you did not know." Hisoka explained.

"You're no fun."

"Then you're not getting any of it."

"Alright, alright! I'm sooooorrrry. Soka? Don't be mad…" Tsuzuki hugged him from the back.

"I don't have time to be mad right now. So you're lucky." Hisoka smiled.

"Why? Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes, I'm putting the pie in the oven, we are eating dinner, then the pie, and I'm heading out to meet with Koroji."

"What for?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka explained that tomorrow would be Sunday, and the next murder rape could happen, so tonight he and Koroji would go to watch the area to find anyone or anything suspicious. The plan for tomorrow would be to set a trap to catch the rapist. Koroji wanted Hisoka to disguise into a young woman to attract the rapist.

"But that's too dangerous! We don't know what could happen to you!!" Tsuzuki interrupted.

"But it's the only way."

"You're NOT doing that. It's way too dangerous."

"But..."

"I said NO." Tsuzuki commanded.

"How else can we trap the suspect then?" Hisoka asked with a bothered tone.

"I don't care. Koroji can do it himself. Or I can do it. It doesn't necessarily have to be you."

"Koroji said I have the look and body shape of the young victims, so I'm the best choice."

"Are you listening to HIM, or are listening to ME?" Tsuzuki said louder.

"Tsuzuki, you're being unreasonable now!" Hisoka yelled.

Both were silent for a moment. It was one of those stupid fights.

Deep down, Hisoka knew that Tsuzuki was worried for him. If he didn't care, why would he be upset? Tsuzuki hated himself, for being such a baby. Hisoka was only doing his job. Of course their jobs were dangerous. After all, they were guardians of death. Each wanted to apologize to the other. But sometimes, saying the word 'sorry' was so damn hard.They ate dinner in silence. The pie did not taste very good to Hisoka. Stupid pie, if it tasted better, it probably would help the situation. Stupid pecan pie, Hisoka thought. 

After dessert, Hisoka headed out to meet with Koroji. At the door, he looked back at Tsuzuki. They were eyeing each other. They wanted to say something, anything, sorry, good night, love you, bye, see you later, something, anything. But no words came out. Hisoka gently closed the door behind him. Outside, the night felt frigid. It was darker and colder than usual. There were no stars in the sky.

Maybe they could make up later.


	6. Chapter 6

_Early next morning, around 3 a.m._

Hisoka arrived home from work. He walked towards the bedroom to see if Tsuzuki was asleep. There was nobody in the bed. Right by the windows, Tsuzuki was drinking sake. People usually didn't get drunk from sake. But he had been drinking since 7 p.m. when Hisoka left.

At first, he drank out of loneliness. Then, out of sadness. Then, regret. Then, anger. Then, fury. Finally, he drank simply because he could no longer stop. Before he lost his sense, there was a split of a second that he wished Hisoka were there, in front of him, so he could apologize to Hisoka and tell him he loved him. But after he lost his sense, he could only see the darkness outside the windows. The darkness inside him. And the darkness of his life before death. Although it had been almost eighty years, he bore with him the burden of guilt that followed him every instant. Of all the partners he had, only Hisoka could make him feel love, and thus, human-like. Sometime, things were too good to be true, and he wondered, was it all a dream? A product of his imagination? When he lived, he remembered spending time in a hospital, and was alternating between periods of sanity and insanity. Was Hisoka for real? Or could he be just an illusion? Did he invent someone in his head, someone that he could fall in love with? Did this person exist, or had he fallen in love with an object of his own imagination? Or could it be that, God pitied him and brought an angel to his sides, so he could try happiness? And if God did, then where was God right now? Why was he hurting so bad right at this very moment? Why couldn't God help him a little?

There was a saying, love is the only remedy to a broken heart. But then, why is love the only cause to a broken heart too? 

How could he make Hisoka see the love he felt for him? What should he do to show the boy the ache in his heart? Where could he take the boy so they could be together and nobody could split them apart? When could he finally have Hisoka all for himself? Why did they have to work? Why did their job have to be so damn dangerous? They already died once, couldn't they _live_ in their death peacefully? What happened if the serial rapist hurt Hisoka? Could the boy survive a second rape without going insane? What if Hisoka were killed by the rapist? The poor thing already died once, did he have to go through it again? If yes, would he lose his soul and forever remain a ghost with nowhere to land? What would Tsuzuki do if Hisoka suddenly vanished like smoke?

Enough. It was useless to ask so many questions. He did not know the answers anyway. Neither did he care. All he knew, was that no matter what, he would not let Hisoka die _again_ before Tsuzuki himself vanished from the surface of the earth. He was determined to stop the boy from doing anything dangerous from now on. Even if that meant locking him in the house everyday.

"Tsuzuki", Hisoka called his name, standing behind him.

Tsuzuki did not turn around. Trying to suppress the turmoil inside him, he ordered with an emotionless tone, "You're not going Sunday midnight."

Pissed that the old man could be so stubborn, Hisoka insisted, "I'm going. No matter what, I AM GOING. It's my job!"

Tsuzuki turned around with an angry look on his face. Under the quarter moon, amidst the darkness of the unlit bedroom, his face was cold, pale, and … evil. For a split of a second, his dangerous eyes reminded Hisoka of … Muraki.

The boy could read the boiling fury inside this man. It was the first time he saw something about Tsuzuki that frightened him. This devilish stare. As if at any moment, the man would …

"You ARE NOT going Sunday." Tsuzuki repeated one last time.

Although somewhat scared, the short-tempered boy could not help but argue "I am."

At the speed of light, within the blink of an eye, Tsuzuki pushed the boy to the floor and jumped on top of him. He used both hands to grip Hisoka's hands, and both legs to block Hisoka's legs. Grounding on top of the boy, Tsuzuki put his lips around Hisoka's neck.

Hisoka thought he was going to kiss him harshly. But he was shocked when he felt something sharp. Tsuzuki was… biting him. Using all his strength, Tsuzuki dunked his sharp teeth deep into the boy's neck, piercing through the skin, and biting as hard as he could.

"Aarrghh! Tsu—zu—ki!!!" Hisoka screamed in pain. "Tsuzuki! Stop!! Stop! Tsuzuki!" Trying to fight back, but at no avail.

Tsuzuki bit deeper, harder. Some fluid spurted out and wetted his lips. He sucked the red liquid. His lover's blood. If blood was the only thing that could wash the ache in his heart, then he would need more of it… If scaring Hisoka was the only way to warn him to NOT disobey Tsuzuki, then he would do it more often...

_Amidst the painful screams, streaming blood, and running tears of Hisoka, one could not imagine the burning hell inside Tsuzuki himself. Every bite he bit on Hisoka, left ten scars in himself. Every drop of blood he swallowed from Hisoka, made him pour hundred tears in his whimpering heart._

_Love hurts._

_Love hurts._

_Love hurts so damn much._

**(comments anyone? I tried to describe the dark feelings, but I'm not very good, so it may turned out a little bit strange, lol) **


	7. Chapter 7

_In his last encounter with Muraki…Enveloped by the burning fire of the Tern Snake…_

_With a pale face and teary eyes, Tsuzuki said, "I just want to die now. I'm tired… I'm not allowed to exist."_

_Hisoka, throwing his arms around Tsuzuki, "You can exist just for me. I don't want to be alone anymore. Give me a place to exist. The only place is right here, by your side." Hisoka strengthened the embrace, with Tsuzuki finally returned._

Swallowing his tears, mixed with some of his lover's blood, Tsuzuki suddenly woke up from his world of darkness. He remembered the words that Hisoka said to him when he was determined to kill himself in the black flames. Hisoka pulled him from hell, invited him to his heart, hugged him with open arms, and begged him again and again, to not leave. "I won't let go of your hand. The world you are going to, I will go as well with you. I belong right here, in your heart."

The boy loved him so much then, and certainly more now. How could he hurt him like this? Tsuzuki gently released Hisoka's neck and body, and got off of him. The boy was whimpering. From a distance, Tsuzuki realized that a moment ago, he wasn't himself. He was … a monster. He knew from Muraki that he was not human. And yet, he found a human that loved him so so much. How could he hurt this person like that? He felt he was unworthy of Hisoka's love. Frightened by his own devil side, Tsuzuki backed away from Hisoka, and landed on the wall next to the window where he drank sake all night. He swore to himself, never ever would he drink again. Alcohol made him a monster tonight. It could make him the Devil tomorrow. He could not bear the thought of hurting Hisoka again. Ever again. The only way to ensure that, was to keep his distance.

For one last minute, Tsuzuki stared at the boy in front of him, who was crying on the floor with his neck bleeding intensely. They were once happily in love. Why did things turn out so wrong tonight? Closing his teary purple eyes, Tsuzuki called for his Fuda magic, and a second later, he disappeared. 

"I deserve to be alone, with no love, no friends, no… Hisoka."

Hisoka looked up with his crying eyes, but… Tsuzuki was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Laying on the floor, in the middle of their bedroom, Hisoka wondered._

What just happened? Tonight, the man he loved not only bit him, sucked his blood, but suddenly vanished. When they were touching, he felt a very fiercesome energy of unknown origin, emanating from Tsuzuki. He remember it was the same energy he felt when Tsuzuki told him for the first time, that he was not human… 

"Tsuzuki, where are you..." Hisoka murmured to himself.

The room was very quiet. Sometimes, extreme silence could be scary.

* * *

_Hisoka waited until sunrise. late morning. early afternoon. evening. Then he realized, Tsuzuki would not come back._

He got up and changed his clothes. He threw the ones that were stained with blood into the hamper. He left home when it was about 11 p.m. He knew that there were people were waiting for him at the serial rape scene: the rapist, Koroji, and maybe also, Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka, I will protect you and love you forever." It was Tsuzuki's promise to Hisoka when they committed.

"Tsuzuki, where are you..." Hisoka murmured again.

"Tsuzuki, keep your promise!" Hisoka commanded out loud, as if Tsuzuki could hear him.

"Tsuzuki, protect me tonight..." Hisoka said it, to reassure himself that he would maybe see his love again very soon.

" OR I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Hisoka screamed as he eyed the bloody clothing in the hamper and touched the wound in his neck. The injury did not hurt anymore, but his heart ached deeply. "Tsuzuki..." he called one last time before he left the empty house.

_If the only way to be with Tsuzuki, were to be bitten and sucked dry of blood, then Hisoka would want to live that over and over again._

* * *

_Near midnight, at the rape scene…_

Koroji gave Hisoka a blonde hair wig, which Hisoka used to cover his own hair. Wearing a female blouse with his usual tight jeans, he could easily be mistaken as a boyish-looking young woman. He walked back and forth on the streets, tapping and trying to make as much noise as he could with the uncomfortable high heels. Behind him, Koroji was hiding in the bushes and watching for anything suspicious.

* * *

_Midnight came._

The cold breeze of wind gust continued blowing Hisoka's blonde hair. It was dark, quiet, and chilly. He crossed his arms, trying to keep himself warm, yet secretly wishing Tsuzuki could be there with him to keep him warm and safe and protected and ...

smack

Someone behind hit him hard on the head. He heard no noise, felt little pain, and immediately, lost consciousness. When he came to, and opened his eyes, he knew.

He knew he was at the mercy of the serial rapist.

His neck, waist, and four limbs were cuffed with iron chains. Hisoka could not move at all.

"Koroji, it's really you. My feelings were right."

"But you still fell in my trap." Koroji said with a proud but cold voice.

Had he not been "fighting" with Tsuzuki lately, Hisoka would not have lost his train of thoughts and forgotten the strange feelings he had about Koroji when he first set eyes on him…

Approching Hisoka, Koroji whispered in his ears, "You are such a beautiful boy. It's a waste you chose an old man. You deserve a young hot sexy lust-driven body… like mine."

His words drove a cold thrill down his victim's spine. Hisoka trembled when Koroji touched his chin with a cold thumb.

"Don't worry. I am not aggressive like Muraki. I am very, very, very gentle. I can take you right to Heaven tonight." Koroji assured the boy.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Hisoka, but that's too dangerous! We don't know what could happen to you!" Tsuzuki shouted when Hisoka told him about his plan of disguising as a woman to set a trap for the rapist._

"_But..."_

"_You're NOT doing that. It's way too dangerous."_

"_But..."_

"_I said NO."_

"_How else…"_

"_I don't care."_

"_Koroji said…"_

"_Are you listening to HIM, or are listening to ME?" Tsuzuki yelled._

"_Tsuzuki, you're being unreasonable now!" Hisoka yelled louder._

* * *

Swallowing, Hisoka realized how much Tsuzuki was right. He wished he could apologize to Tsuzuki right now and beg for forgiveness. It was a stupid mistake to fight with a wise and experienced Shinigami, especially one that really cared about him…

"Sexy, what are you thinking?" Koroji asked as he used a long and fine silver blade to cut down the blouse Hisoka was wearing. He did it in such a delicate way that one would find it hard to believe he was a heartless rapist and murderer.

Hisoka did not answer. He looked like a standing dead body. His mind was not with him.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be an empath like you, so I know how you feel, what you think, need, and want…" Koroji finished with the blouse, and was working on the blue jeans of the unstruggling boy.

"I don't understand. What do you find attractive in Tsuzuki Asato? His intelligence? He's an idiot sometimes, don't you think? His looks? I'm better looking than him, can't you see? Or do you just have a fantasy for older men, fetish for non-humans?" Koroji was now removing Hisoka's shoes and socks.

The boy stood there, stark naked. His eyes were lifeless. His mind was far far away. He was not aware of his surroundings, or what was happening to him.

"I envy him. Until I met you, I did not know there was a man that could be more beautiful than myself. That was why I chose women with pretty face and boyish body. Did you know that I had been looking for a very long time? From when I was alive, to when I died, I searched but could never find any male worthy of my attention. Yet, the moment I saw you, I knew we were meant to be. You are my other half, the perfect match for me, the only one towards whom I feel desire…" With that, he gently placed the sharp blade on the floor. He wished Hisoka would react to his genuine confession, but it appeared that the boy did not hear a word he said.

"Are you cold? I can bring you a kimono." He asked with a soft tone, trying to bring Hisoka's mind back.

"This place we are in, is an old castle. It was burnt a hundred years ago, but I like the atmosphere, the smell of the body ashes, the lack of utilities, the simplicity of life in here. No phone, no computer, no television, no noise…" He laid his head near Hisoka's, gently rubbing his cheek against the boy's.

He tried to be patient with his victim, describing himself, his life before death, how he became Shinigami. But Hisoka did not answer or react. Obviously, his victim was not interested in his stories.

As Koroji started to lose patience, his anger built up. He looked straight into the eyes of Hisoka, and gave him a dangerous warning. "I WILL KILL TSUZUKI ASATO."

The boy awakened with a blink, "What" he asked with a blank mind.

Showing a satisfied smirk, Koroji repeated, "I will kill Tsuzuki Asato."

"You can't. He's more powerful."

"What do you know about my power? I can physically transform myself into anybody, can he do that?"

"He's still more powerful."

"But I have you with me. Do you not know that you are the ultimate weapon of his destruction? Even the bastard Muraki knows that. Don't tell me you don't." Koroji kissed Hisoka on the lips.

The boy bit him, and Koroji pulled back instinctly. Hisoka then spit at Koroji, which the latter gently wiped off.

"I like it when you are angry at me. Much better than when you were unresponsive." Koroji smiled. "Angry sex is the best of all sex." He revealed with a dirty tone. With that, he got down on his knees. His nostrils probed the young manly smell, his tongue tasted the uncircumcised foreskin, his palms warmed the soft buttocks…

"NO! DON'T!" Hisoka shouted. But Koroji continued his long-awaited exploration…

"I can't let any man touch me except Tsuzuki himself..." Hisoka murmured. "Tsuzuki, help me please…" He begged silently, sobbed heavily, wished the earth would explode at this very moment, so he could stop all the monstrous tortures. When he felt Koroji's hand on his manhood, he could not hold himself any longer. Combining all the emotional energy inside him, he let out an eerie sound of wolf's lonely howl that raised the hair on the back of Koroji's neck.

The scream scared Koroji indeed.

It made him stop what he was doing.

The eerie scream made him feel the pain inside Hisoka. For a split of a second, he felt... sorry.

But it also made him realize that, there was only one road to Hisoka's body, heart, mind, and soul. _The Tsuzuki Asato road_.

Koroji loved his own self. He had a handsome face and a well-toned body. He was beautiful, intelligent, perfect. Tsuzuki Asato was nothing compared to him. But if the boy would only accept the old fart's touch, then Koroji would consent to the rules of the game. After all, he wanted this boy to _want_ him. He knew that ultimate pleasure only happened when sex was consentual. They called him rapist, but little did they know, that he did not force himself on his female victims. They _begged_ him for it. Of course, killing was different, consent was unnecessary.

Once he made his decision, he pointed an index finger at Hisoka's trembling forehead, and called for the _Me Coma Chant_,

"Amara Sophola Litafa Exoma Elboza Promina"

"Amara Sophola Litafa Exoma Elboza Promina".

A second later, Hisoka was sound asleep. When he awoke from the hypnotic spell, he found himself laying on the wet floors of the burnt castle where Koroji tortured him before he dozed off. He was unbound from the iron chains. Someone was trying to help him get off the wet grounds… He looked up and saw the lovely face of his partner.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka cried on his partner's chest and threw his arms around the familiar body.

"Hisoka, everything is over now." The man caressed him in a warm embrace.

"I knew you would come save me. You kept your promise, Tsuzuki." Hisoka kissed the lips that he missed so much.

* * *

**(chuckles) comments anyone? Thanks for all the reviewers, it's good to know there are readers that support a beginner writer :)**


	10. Chapter 10 rated M

**Note: Chapters 10 (uncensored, M) and 11 (censored, PG) are the same, just their ratings/sexual contents are different. So you only have to read one or the other. Clear enough? **

* * *

_"I knew you would come save me. You kept your promise, Tsuzuki." Hisoka kissed the lips that he missed so much._

_"Let me take you home." The man reassured him._

_"Yes." Hisoka allowed himself to lie comfortably in the arms of his beloved. He held on to the man, and fell to sleep. The man carried him home, as promised._

_Hisoka was sleeping soundly… In his dream, he saw a giant spider with hairy fangs approaching him. Although an unpleasant sight, Hisoka could not bear to attack this creature that had familiar eyes… They were purple._

* * *

"Tsuzuki…?" Hisoka called out with an uncertain voice. 

"Tsu-zu-ki…" Hisoka repeated weakly.

Waking in fear and breathing hard, he wiped off his sweat. Then he quickly looked around, and he saw.

He saw those eyes.

He saw the very same eyes looking back at him.

After a moment of shock, he was relieved that it was Tsuzuki there. His beautiful lover, sitting on the floor, next to their bed, watching him sleep. He threw his arms around Tsuzuki.

"Nightmare?" The man asked, returning the embrace.

"Yes. Same one I had a few days ago." Hisoka clarified.

"What is it about?"

"Just something silly. Never mind it." Hisoka felt himself relax in the warm embrace of his love. "Why are you sitting on the floor? You don't want to join me in bed? Are you still mad at me? If I forgive you for what you did to me, would you forgive me for the stupid fight?"

The man watched him intently. "So you are saying that we should let go of the past, and start over from zero? As if yesterday did not exist?"

It was the answer Hisoka hoped for. "Yes."

That was the answer the man hoped for. "Sure."

* * *

**Warning: graphic homosexual contents below. Not for under 18.**

* * *

"Then let's not talk about the past anymore from now on…" The man whispered in Hisoka's ears. 

"I love you Tsuzuki."

Brushing his fingers through the boy's hair, the man kissed him on the forehead. He move one of Hisoka's hands to his shoulder, the other to his face. Breathing in, he smelled the little hand as if it was the first time ever. He moved the palm to his mouth and kissed it softly. He then focused on each finger, little, ring, middle, index, licking them one by one, without urgency. For him, time seemed to have stilled. There was no need to rush. Foreplay was the most important part of sex. When he put the boy's thumb in his mouth and sucked on it like a nipple, he felt Hisoka tremble.

"Do you like that?" He asked.

The boy was speechless and could only nod. Good enough answer. He sucked harder on the thumb. Hisoka's heartbeats rose. As much as he loved the sensation, he pulled the thumb out, and instead pushed his tongue in. The man responded to the kiss for a short moment, then pulled back.

"Why?" Hisoka asked in surprise.

"Let's not rush. I want this to be perfect." The man answered.

"But every time we make love, you say that I'm so irresistible that you can't keep it slow. You were always impatient, hungry, … aggressive…" Hisoka teased.

"Do you want me to be aggressive? I can do that too. Tell me what you want. I can be very very rough…" The man offered proudly.

"No. We have had so many fights lately, I am tired. Tonight, I want something more gentle, nice, sweet, and tender."

"I want that too. At least for the first time."

"Uh? What do you mean, first time?" Hisoka asked in surprise.

"We said we'd forget the past. So technically speaking, this IS our first time. Correct?"

Hisoka blushed. And nodded. "You're … a little different tonight. But I love you nonetheless, Tsu..."

The man put an index finger on the boy's lips to interrupt him. He did not want to hear the old man's name. Maybe one day, he too could learn to love, like this boy himself learned from someone else. But tonight, he wanted only to fulfill his lust.

Innocently, Hisoka opened his lips and sucked the unmoving index finger into his mouth, trying to return the wonderful sensation he felt a moment ago when the man licked his hand so sensually. The man's breathing increased, which satisfied Hisoka a lot. He moved to work on the thumb. He took it in his mouth, pulling out, pushing back in, all the while using his wet tongue to swirl around the tip. He hoped he was doing it right…

The man gently pulled the thumb out, and replaced it with his lips. They shared a tongueless kiss, a long long one, until Hisoka could no longer control himself… Opening his mouth wider, he led a begging tongue into the man's moist mouth, and searched, until he found. Their tongues met, and wrestled inside this blissful, erotic kiss that words could not describe. Only their moans could define the intense pleasure an exchange of saliva could bring.

As the kiss deepened, Hisoka pulled the man off the floor and into their bed. The latter readily complied. They kissed some more, and Hisoka was starting to sweat heavily. A hot warm feeling in his guts just glowed, forcing him to unbutton his tight shirt. When he was done, he fumbled with his partner's, who helped by shrugging off the clothes. Hisoka's trembling fingers touched the belt that the man was wearing, "Do it", the man ordered, and Hisoka worked to unbuckle it. Eager to help, the man took care of the boy's belt. As he unbuttoned the boy's trousers, the latter tried to suppress an ecstatic gasp. "Why are you trying not to be loud?" The man asked.

"I … was… quiet like that when we… did it the first time, you don't remember?" Hisoka said shyly.

"THIS is our first time, remember? And I want you to be as loud as you can, so I know how to pleasure you."

"Loud? How?" Hisoka asked nervously.

"Talk dirty, call my name, or just, moan and pant and scream, make any noise, all the noises. I really want to hear you when we make love… and know that you're here with me… what you like, what you don't like..."

"Hhm…" Hisoka nodded shyly.

"What do you want me to do now? Tell me…" The man insisted.

"Hhm…"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed… Just tell me."

"Hhm… My pants feel very tight…"

"I can help you with that…" He unzipped the fly of the boy's trousers.

"What do you want me to do now? Tell me…"

"Tsuzuki, you're torturing me!… You know what I want!" The impatient boy was losing his temper.

"I do, but tell me nevertheless. I want to hear you say the words..."

"I want … you to touch me. I'm rock hard… Please touch me…"

The man did as asked. He held out a soft palm to stroke the boy through his boxers. He cupped it gently, moving up and down the girth, and when he felt the teasing was too much, he pushed the boy's boxers down, allowing the member to spring forward as an invitation. He quickly wrapped his fingers around the shaft, making the boy moan in pleasure. "Ahhh!"

"Louder. Don't try to suppress it. Just don't." The seductive hand continued.

"Ahhhh!!! Uh.. Oh! Ahh!" Hisoka let out noises that he never heard himself make before…

The man _milked_ him some more. It was a perfect handjob. Flawless.

"Stop! Stop, Tsuzuki! I'm com-in-g…! Please stop!" Hisoka begged, trying to hold off his orgasm.

"Then come! Do it!!" The man encouraged him.

"But I want to come with you… please stop!" Hisoka argued stubbornly.

"Just do it! Do it for me…" The man milked harder, his demanding fingers tightening around the swollen erection as he continued the sweet, torturing, erotic massage.

"Arrghhh!!!!!! Tsuzuki!!!!!!" The boy screamed as he spilled himself into the skillful hand of his lover.

Cupping the semen, the man tried to collect as much as he could using both hands. Then, he took some of it to moisturize his fingers, and the leftover, he spread it in the boy's butt hole. Slowly, he moved a middle finger inside the tiny opening and wiggled it around.

"Hhm…" Hisoka panted. Instinctively, he felt himself closing at the intrusion.

"Relax… relax. It's going to be better if you relax."

Hisoka tried. Once the hole was stressfree, the man inserted a second finger. Making a scissor-like motion, he stretched it to prepare it to receive something bigger.

"Hhm… Tsuzuki" Hisoka tugged at his partner's pants, opening its front. Moving a hand inside the underwear of the man, he fished out the private organ, which beauty still amazed him after so many feverish lovemaking sessions. As he caressed it, he felt a third finger enter his butthole. He shuddered. He was glad the cock in his hands was hard and ready, because he could not wait any longer. Grateful that some precum was dripping, he used his fingers to spread it from the tip to…

The man pulled all three fingers out. Hisoka felt very empty for a moment. But not for long. The man gently laid him on his back. Moving Hisoka's legs wide apart and onto his pelvis, the man commanded, "Hisoka, say it." 

"… Tsuzuki…"

"Say it! Just say it!"

"I want you… inside me." The boy begged almost in an ecstatic whisper.

The man looked deep into Hisoka's eyes as his swollen unit entered the tiny but well semen-lubrified hole. A fraction of an inch at a time. Not too fast. Not too hard. Just a little at a time. No pain. He did not want to remind the boy of Muraki. The gentle movement continued. The boy arched his back and his eyes widened with pleasure. His body welcomed the intrusion and was gradually adjusting to it.

"Tsuzuki…"

The man was gentle, yet assertive. He went as deep as he could. When he hit the farthest wall inside, he was content. He remembered that when he decided to use the irreversible spell of body transformation, he once worried that the old fart didn't have a decently sized organ. But nevertheless, he chose to give up his perfect body, in exchange for an old fart's. It was the only way he could claim Hisoka as his.

"Tsuzuki… please… do it…" Hisoka demanded.

"Sure, babe…" The man pulled out almost all the way, but not quite yet, and pushed back in. And again. As deep in as he could, then as far out as he could. And again.

"More… more… all…"

Having gotten the green light signal, the man started pumping as hard as possible, as fast as imaginable, as deep as physically attainable.

"Huh… Ohhhh… Arrgghh!! Come inside me! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled out as he orgasmed again, his own cum bursting onto his lover's chest and face.

The man pumped some more, looked deep into the bright green eyes as he let loose and came deep inside the body of his fragile lover, as he screamed out loud "Hisoka!!!"

Breathing heavily, the two sweaty bodies collapsed together in bed. Koroji knew he wasn't Hisoka's first, nor second, but he knew, he would be Hisoka's last sexual partner.

As difficult as it was to believe, Hisoka was indeed Koroji's first. The cocky Shinigami never penetrated a male body before, because he could not find one that was perfect enough, so he saved himself and only did females. Tonight was his first time with a male, and he made it the most memorable and wonderful experience ever, to himself, and to Hisoka. He looked at the boy, who was dozing off to sleep. Placing his lips on the boys', he kissed him to awaken the sleepy thing.

"Hhm… Tsuzuki…" The boy asked with an uncertain voice, "get some sleep?"

"Not yet… I want more." The man responded in a lustful and ragged tone.

They looked into each other's eyes, and Hisoka realized that this man in front of him, had a need deep down into his core, a need for something… No it was not lust. Could it be love? No, that can't be. He already had Hisoka's love. So what exactly is it that this man needed? Hisoka could sense the very strong presence of an unfulfilled desire, yet he could not identify it. Puzzled, he simply asked "More sex?" He knew that wasn't it, but it was all he could come up with…

"Yes." The man nodded. But in his mind, he knew that wasn't it. He knew that what he longed for, was something he never had experience with, in life or in death. The feeling of love.

Now sexually plenished, Hisoka got up from the bed and pulled his lover to the edge of the bed. He liked to see his sweet, nice, length right at the end that seemed to ask for more attention. He knelt down to the bedroom floor. The man started to get goose bumps as Hisoka raised his legs up and around his neck. The man was breathing harder. He held his breath for a second as Hisoka tongued the insides of his pulsing thighs. The boy took it in his mouth, and the man's back arched as his young partner sucked on it. Going back and forth, up and down. He wiggled his tongue around it. In and out. The man arched his back some more. Hisoka buried his nose in this crotch that smelled so _Tsuzuki-like_, no perfume could compete with it. It was a smell that only Hisoka had the luxury to explore. He continued licking the erection, side to side. The man let a scream out as he had his second orgasm all over Hisoka's face. The boy swallowed as much as he could. He continued to suck and lick until the man gently started to pull him up. Hisoka then worked his way up this beautiful body, up to the man's handsome face. They shared their dirtiest kiss ever all the while both tasting the man's own cum, which turned them on even more.

They made passionate love again. Going and going. Having orgasm after orgasm. This intense pleasure was better than Koroji could experience in all of his wild, erotic, wet, dirty, Hisoka-driven dreams. As he looked deep into the boy's eyes, he whispered, "Hisoka Kurosaki, I..."

"I love you too, Tsuzuki Asato." The boy replied before the man even managed to say the words.

At the sound of the name he hated most, he felt an arrow pierce through his heart. Never had he felt such kind of ache before.

The love Hisoka had for Tsuzuki Asato was irreversible. So was the body change spell. He would have to _be_ it and _live with_ it for eternity.

Maybe one day, when he could give up on Hisoka, then he could transform into someone else. Of course, he knew it would be difficult to find a more perfect body, face, mind, than the Koroji made my mother nature, but at least, he wouldn't have to be trapped in an old body.

Koroji laid on Hisoka, kissing his nose, lips, ears, and neck. They snuggled for a few minutes. Hisoka told him how much he loved him. The man instead, told him how sexy he was. How much he turned him on. How beautiful he was. The boy had a great look of satisfaction on his face after all those orgasms he had. He took a little nap on the man as the latter held him tight in his arms. When Hisoka woke up, he kissed the man deeply and asked in a cute, sweet voice if he held him like this the whole time he was sleeping. Koroji answered, "Of course, Sweetheart. You looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

That was the beginning of round two.

Koroji's point-of-view

_Yeah, sometimes, you do have to pay a price for what you want. _

_In my case, I gave up my perfect body, in exchange for a perfect partner._

_Hisoka, maybe one day, I could learn to love you._

_Without regret, your Tsuzuki._

* * *

**How about a quiz? Did any reader realize that the black spider with amethyst eyes referred to in chapter 2 and this chapter itself, not only represented the real Tsuzuki (aggressive) but also the fake Tsuzuki (Koroji)? Just wondering...**

** Thanks for reading. Comments always appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Chapters 10 (uncensored, M) and 11 (censored, PG) are the same, just their ratings/sexual contents are different. So you only have to read one or the other. Clear enough? **_  
_

* * *

_"I knew you would come save me. You kept your promise, Tsuzuki." Hisoka kissed the lips that he missed so much._

_"Let me take you home." The man reassured him._

_"Yes." Hisoka allowed himself to lie comfortably in the arms of his beloved. He held on to the man, and fell to sleep. The man carried him home, as promised._

_Hisoka was sleeping soundly… In his dream, he saw a giant spider with hairy fangs approaching him. Although an unpleasant sight, Hisoka could not bear to attack this creature that had familiar eyes… They were purple._

* * *

"Tsuzuki…?" Hisoka called out with an uncertain voice. 

"Tsu-zu-ki…" Hisoka repeated weakly.

Waking in fear and breathing hard, he wiped off his sweat. Then he quickly looked around, and he saw.

He saw those eyes.

He saw the very same eyes looking back at him.

After a moment of shock, he was relieved that it was Tsuzuki there. His beautiful lover, sitting on the floor, next to their bed, watching him sleep. He threw his arms around Tsuzuki.

"Nightmare?" The man asked, returning the embrace.

"Yes. Same one I had a few days ago." Hisoka clarified.

"What is it about?"

"Just something silly. Never mind it." Hisoka felt himself relax in the warm embrace of his love. "Why are you sitting on the floor? You don't want to join me in bed? Are you still mad at me? If I forgive you for what you did to me, would you forgive me for the stupid fight?"

The man watched him intently. "So you are saying that we should let go of the past, and start over from zero? As if yesterday did not exist?"

It was the answer Hisoka hoped for. "Yes."

That was the answer the man hoped for. "Sure."

* * *

**Reminder: sexual contents minimized in this version.  
**

* * *

"Then let's not talk about the past anymore from now on…" The man whispered in Hisoka's ears. 

"I love you Tsuzuki."

Brushing his fingers through the boy's hair, the man kissed him on the forehead. He move one of Hisoka's hands to his shoulder, the other to his face. Breathing in, he smelled the little hand as if it was the first time ever. He moved the palm to his mouth and kissed it softly. He then focused on each finger, little, ring, middle, index, licking them one by one, without urgency. For him, time seemed to have stilled. There was no need to rush. Foreplay was the most important part of sex. When he put the boy's thumb in his mouth and sucked on it like a nipple, he felt Hisoka tremble.

"Do you like that?" He asked.

The boy was speechless and could only nod. Good enough answer. He sucked harder on the thumb. Hisoka's heartbeats rose. As much as he loved the sensation, he pulled the thumb out, and instead pushed his tongue in. The man responded to the kiss for a short moment, then pulled back.

"Why?" Hisoka asked in surprise.

"Let's not rush. I want this to be perfect." The man answered.

"But every time we make love, you say that I'm so irresistible that you can't keep it slow. You were always impatient, hungry, … aggressive…" Hisoka teased.

"Do you want me to be aggressive? I can do that too. Tell me what you want. I can be very very rough…" The man offered proudly.

"No. We have had so many fights lately, I am tired. Tonight, I want something more gentle, nice, sweet, and tender."

"I want that too. At least for the first time."

"Uh? What do you mean, first time?" Hisoka asked in surprise.

"We said we'd forget the past. So technically speaking, this IS our first time. Correct?"

Hisoka blushed. And nodded. "You're … a little different tonight. But I love you nonetheless, Tsu..."

The man put an index finger on the boy's lips to interrupt him. He did not want to hear the old man's name. Maybe one day, he too could learn to love, like this boy himself learned from someone else. But tonight, he wanted only to fulfill his lust.

Innocently, Hisoka opened his lips and sucked the unmoving index finger into his mouth, trying to return the wonderful sensation he felt a moment ago when the man licked his hand so sensually. The man's breathing increased, which satisfied Hisoka a lot. He moved to work on the thumb. He took it in his mouth, pulling out, pushing back in, all the while using his wet tongue to swirl around the tip. He hoped he was doing it right…

The man gently pulled the thumb out, and replaced it with his lips. They shared a tongueless kiss, a long long one, until Hisoka could no longer control himself… Opening his mouth wider, he led a begging tongue into the man's moist mouth, and searched, until he found. Their tongues met, and wrestled inside this blissful, erotic kiss that words could not describe. Only their moans could define the intense pleasure an exchange of saliva could bring.

As the kiss deepened, Hisoka pulled the man off the floor and into their bed. The latter readily complied. They kissed some more, and Hisoka was starting to sweat heavily. A hot warm feeling in his guts just glowed, forcing him to unbutton his tight shirt. When he was done, he fumbled with his partner's, who helped by shrugging off the clothes. Hisoka's trembling fingers touched the belt that the man was wearing, "Do it", the man ordered, and Hisoka worked to unbuckle it. Eager to help, the man took care of the boy's belt. As he unbuttoned the boy's trousers, the latter tried to suppress an ecstatic gasp. "Why are you trying not to be loud?" The man asked.

"I … was… quiet like that when we… did it the first time, you don't remember?" Hisoka said shyly.

"THIS is our first time, remember? And I want you to be as loud as you can, so I know how to pleasure you."

"Loud? How?" Hisoka asked nervously.

"Talk dirty, call my name, or just, moan and pant and scream, make any noise, all the noises. I really want to hear you when we make love… and know that you're here with me… what you like, what you don't like..."

"Hhm…" Hisoka nodded shyly.

"What do you want me to do now? Tell me…" The man insisted.

"Hhm…"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed… Just tell me."

"Hhm… My pants feel very tight…"

"I can help you with that…" He unzipped the fly of the boy's trousers.

"What do you want me to do now? Tell me…"

"Tsuzuki, you're torturing me!… You know what I want!" The impatient boy was losing his temper.

"I do, but tell me nevertheless. I want to hear you say the words..."

"I want … you to touch me. I'm rock hard… Please touch me…"

The man did as asked, making the boy moan in pleasure. "Ahhh!"

"Louder. Don't try to suppress it. Just don't." The seductive hand continued.

"Ahhhh!!! Uh.. Oh! Ahh!" Hisoka let out noises that he never heard himself make before…

The man _milked_ him some more. It was a perfect handjob. Flawless.

"Stop! Stop, Tsuzuki! I'm com-in-g…! Please stop!" Hisoka begged, trying to hold off his orgasm.

"Then come! Do it!!" The man encouraged him.

"But I want to come with you… please stop!" Hisoka argued stubbornly.

"Just do it! Do it for me…" The man milked harder.

"Arrghhh!!!!!! Tsuzuki!!!!!!" The boy screamed as he spilled himself into the skillful hand of his lover.

"I want you… inside me." The boy begged almost in an ecstatic whisper. 

The man looked deep into Hisoka's eyes as he entered him. A fraction of an inch at a time. Not too fast. Not too hard. Just a little at a time. No pain. He did not want to remind the boy of Muraki. The gentle movement continued. The boy arched his back and his eyes widened with pleasure. His body welcomed the intrusion and was gradually adjusting to it.

"Tsuzuki…"

The man was gentle, yet assertive. He went as deep as he could. When he hit the farthest wall inside, he was content. He remembered that when he decided to use the irreversible spell of body transformation, he once worried that the old fart didn't have a decently sized organ. But nevertheless, he chose to give up his perfect body, in exchange for an old fart's. It was the only way he could claim Hisoka as his.

"Huh… Ohhhh… Arrgghh!! Come inside me! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled out as he orgasmed again, his own cum bursting onto his lover's chest and face. 

The man pumped some more, looked deep into the bright green eyes as he let loose and came deep inside the body of his fragile lover, as he screamed out loud "Hisoka!!!"

Breathing heavily, the two sweaty bodies collapsed together in bed. Koroji knew he wasn't Hisoka's first, nor second, but he knew, he would be Hisoka's last sexual partner.

As difficult as it was to believe, Hisoka was indeed Koroji's first. The cocky Shinigami never penetrated a male body before, because he could not find one that was perfect enough, so he saved himself and only did females. Tonight was his first time with a male, and he made it the most memorable and wonderful experience ever, to himself, and to Hisoka. He looked at the boy, who was dozing off to sleep. Placing his lips on the boys', he kissed him to awaken the sleepy thing.

"Hhm… Tsuzuki…" The boy asked with an uncertain voice, "get some sleep?"

"Not yet… I want more." The man responded in a lustful and ragged tone.

They looked into each other's eyes, and Hisoka realized that this man in front of him, had a need deep down into his core, a need for something… No it was not lust. Could it be love? No, that can't be. He already had Hisoka's love. So what exactly is it that this man needed? Hisoka could sense the very strong presence of an unfulfilled desire, yet he could not identify it. Puzzled, he simply asked "More sex?" He knew that wasn't it, but it was all he could come up with…

"Yes." The man nodded. But in his mind, he knew that wasn't it. He knew that what he longed for, was something he never had experience with, in life or in death. The feeling of love.

Now sexually plenished, Hisoka got up from the bed and pulled his lover to the edge of the bed. Hisoka raised his legs up and around the neck. The boy took it in his mouth, and the man's back arched as his young partner sucked on it. The man let a scream out as he had his second orgasm all over Hisoka's face. He continued to suck and lick until the man gently started to pull him up. Hisoka then worked his way up this beautiful body, up to the man's handsome face. They shared their dirtiest kiss ever.

They made passionate love again. Going and going. Having orgasm after orgasm. This intense pleasure was better than Koroji could experience in all of his wild, erotic, wet, dirty, Hisoka-driven dreams. As he looked deep into the boy's eyes, he whispered, "Hisoka Kurosaki, I..."

"I love you too, Tsuzuki Asato." The boy replied before the man even managed to say the words.

At the sound of the name he hated most, he felt an arrow pierce through his heart. Never had he felt such kind of ache before.

The love Hisoka had for Tsuzuki Asato was irreversible. So was the body change spell. He would have to _be_ it and _live with_ it for eternity.

Maybe one day, when he could give up on Hisoka, then he could transform into someone else. Of course, he knew it would be difficult to find a more perfect body, face, mind, than the Koroji made my mother nature, but at least, he wouldn't have to be trapped in an old body.

Koroji laid on Hisoka, kissing his nose, lips, ears, and neck. They snuggled for a few minutes. Hisoka told him how much he loved him. The man instead, told him how sexy he was. How much he turned him on. How beautiful he was. The boy had a great look of satisfaction on his face after all those orgasms he had. He took a little nap on the man as the latter held him tight in his arms. When Hisoka woke up, he kissed the man deeply and asked in a cute, sweet voice if he held him like this the whole time he was sleeping. Koroji answered, "Of course, Sweetheart. You looked so peaceful. I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

That was the beginning of round two.

Koroji's point-of-view

_Yeah, sometimes, you do have to pay a price for what you want. _

_In my case, I gave up my perfect body, in exchange for a perfect partner._

_Hisoka, maybe one day, I could learn to love you._

_Without regret, your Tsuzuki._

* * *

**How about a quiz? Did any reader realize that the black spider with amethyst eyes referred to in chapter 2 and this chapter itself, not only represented the real Tsuzuki (aggressive) but also the fake Tsuzuki (Koroji)? Just wondering...**

** Thanks for reading. Comments always appreciated.**


	12. THE END

**In case you did not realize, this story has reached its end. Here, I would like to close with some POV and quotes.**

* * *

_dmap's POV _

Love. Simple word, difficult concept.

Love hurts. Maybe if we didn't love so much, it wouldn't be so hard. Although love brings pain and sorrow, what would life be without it? If you want to make sure of keeping your heart intact, you must give your heart to no one. Carefully wrap it around with little luxuries; avoid all entanglements; lock it up safely in the coffin of your selfishness. The only place outside Heaven where you can be perfectly safe from all the dangers of love ... is Hell.

* * *

_Tsuzuki's POV _

A sad thing about life is when you meet someone that means a lot to you only to find out in the end that it was never bound to be  
and you just have to let go. Let go, let him move on, but keep him in your heart. To love a thing, means wanting it to live.

Every scar in our heart represents a person to whom we have given our love. We tear out a piece of our heart and give it to them. Often they return to us a piece of their heart, which fits into the empty place in our heart; but because the pieces aren't exact, there are some rough edges--which we should cherish--because they remind us of the love we shared. Sometimes we have given pieces of our heart away, and the other person hasn't returned a piece of their heart to us. These are the empty gouges: giving love is taking a chance. Although these gouges are painful, they stay open, reminding us of the love we have for these people, and we should hope that someday they may return and fill the space we have been waiting.

Hisoka  
You will always be in my heart.

* * *

_Koroji's POV _

There are things you love to hear but you would never hear it from the person from whom you would like to hear it.  
But don't be deaf to hear it from the person who says it with his heart.

In love There is no error No sin No sickness Nor death.

Hisoka  
I wish I could see through your eyes so I would know what you like to see.  
I wish I knew your wishes so I could give you everything you want.  
I wish I dreamed the same dreams you do and together we could make them come true.  
I wish I knew what makes you happy so I could make you the happiest person in the whole world.  
Lastly, I wish I were a cell in your blood so I would be sure I was somewhere in your heart.  
You are my heartbeat and without you, I die.

* * *

_Hisoka's POV_

Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed  
to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed  
to those who still love even though they've been hurt before.

Tsuzuki  
I forgive you.

* * *

_Lesson for all_

Happiness lies for those who cry those who hurt those who have searched and those who have tried.  
For only they can appreciate the importance of people who have touched their lives.  
If you have love, you don't need to have anything else  
And if you don't have it, it doesn't matter much what else you have.

* * *

_From dmap, dedicated to Mark_

If I could be anything  
I would be a tear  
Conceived in your heart  
Born in your eyes  
Living on your cheeks  
Dying on your lips

If I could choose one day to live over again, it would be the day I met you. 

If I know what love is, it is because of you.

If loving you is a sin Then I still want to begin  
If seeing you is a crime Then I will serve my time  
If wanting you is a spell Then let me burn in Hell

Mark  
Three words of love Are not enough  
But all I can do Is say I Love You

* * *

_Famous quotes _

Others said they have seen angels,  
But I have seen theeAnd thou art enough.  
by G. Moore

I love thee, I love but thee  
With a love that shall not die  
Till the sun grows cold  
And the stars grow old.  
by William Shakespeare

You don't love someone because they are beautiful,  
They are beautiful because you love them.  
by Anonymous 

You may only be one person to the world  
But you may also be the world to one person.  
by Anonymous

Only love lets us see normal things  
In an extraordinary way.  
by Anonymous

* * *

**All, thank you for reading. **

**Reviewers, thank you for taking the time to write and comment.**

**Silent readers, thank you for your quiet but everlasting support. **

**And to everyone, thank you for believing in true love.**

**May you all find your other half, to live with, love with, and grow old with.**

**God Bless.**

* * *


End file.
